Drabbles
by Lilybug134
Summary: A collection of drabbles, all from the Next Generations!
1. Silence is Golden

**Hey guys! Here is a collection of drabbles...uhh...I don't know how to describe it. So I will literally just type without my backspace button! :D **

**So, I have a challenge on the HPFC Forum called the "Favorite Era Bootcamp Challenge", which is the sister challenge to Gamma Orionis' "OTP Bootcamp Challenge", where you sign up with your favorite era and there are 50 prompts that you write 50 drabbles to. Does that make any sense at all? Maybe, maybe not? Just go and check out the two challenges and you'll understand it!**

**So, I am going to combine those two challenges! I am doing my own challenge with the Next Generation, and any Teddy/Victoire drabbles will be for the OTP Bootcamp Challenge! So...yeah!**

**I will try to update everyday, maybe more, but no promises! **

**This is for prompt 16: Silence is Golden.**

**Enjoy :)**

**P.S. Sorry for the extremely long author's note! And sorry for rambling now...ok just read! **

* * *

"…and so there I was, when he just popped out of nowhere!" Teddy Lupin exclaimed, his hair now turning an even brighter turquoise than normal due to his excitement.

Victorie Weasley couldn't take anymore. She threw down her essay and used a hand to cover her boyfriend's mouth.

"Teddy! I know that you get to leave this place in a month, but I have two more years of school and I need to study!" she shouted, much to the surprise of the few students that were left in the Gryffindor common room.

Teddy's eyes grew wide and when the hand was off of his mouth, he didn't dare open it again.

"Honestly, Teddy. I love you, but sometimes, silence is golden," she sighed.


	2. Hugo & James

**Another drabble! 2 in one day...wow! **

**This is part one of a drabble; part 2 probably won't be out for a while.**

**I have no idea when these drabbles are going to end; I guess when I run out of prompts or ideas? No idea.**

**Thank you to all those that reviewed, I really appreicate it!**

**I do take requests, but if it's a pairing request, then I will probably only do the ones that I ship (Teddy&Victorie, Rose&Scorpius) **

**Also, just like everyone, I have my own head canons as to what everyone looks like/acts like/ what house thet're in, etc. I love hearing other peoples head canons, so leave that in a review!**

**Enjoy :) **

"James, are you sure this is safe?" Hugo asked his fourth-year cousin nervously.

James stopped what he was doing and turned around to face his cousin, putting his hands on both of Hugo's shoulders.

"Hugo, if you want safety, then you should've just stayed in the common room. Am I right?" he asked simply.

"Well…I guess…if you say so…but what happens if we get caught?" Hugo stammered.

"If we get caught, then Minnie yells at us, we get detention, and then we find something else to do. Just don't tell Dom because she's already mad at me for what I did to her last week," James said without looking up from his work.

"What did you do to her?" Hugo asked, now actually curious.

"That doesn't matter, but please don't remind her either, okay?" James said, beginning to get impatient.

Hugo just nodded silently.

"Finished!" James exclaimed after a few more minutes. He turned around to face Hugo and showed off his handiwork.

"You…made a…a stick?" Hugo asked in disbelief.

"Not just _any _stick, you silly ickle first year!" Hugo said in a baby's voice, ruffling Hugo's hair.

"I made a stick to get into the Whomping Willow with!" James said triumphantly.

Hugo's dark blue eyes widened with fear, and his already-pale face became a ghostly shade of white, making his freckles stand out even more.

"Hugo, calm down! You weren't put into Gryffindor for nothing, right?" James asked, again growing impatient.

Hugo gulped and began to walk with James out of the patch of trees and closer to the Whomping Willow.

"Uh, James? How are you going to see where to put the stick in this darkness?" Hugo asked, trying to convince his cousin that there was a flaw in his plan and they would have to go back up.

"See all the little prongs on the stick? One of them is bound to freeze the tree!" James said.

A few moments later, the giant tree finally froze.

James looked to his cousin with a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes.

"You coming or not?" he whispered.

Hugo would've gladly said no and turn and run away, but something was keeping him rooted to the spot.

James let out a frustrated groan and threw the first year over his shoulder, walking toward the entrance of the tree despite the redhead's kicking and punching.

"I have a younger brother, and Lily is my sister. You can't hurt me, kid!" James called over his shoulder.

"Okay, I'm going to throw you in on the count of three! One…two..!"

Hugo landed with a thud on three, quickly followed by James.

"I told you it was safe," James said with a smirk.


	3. Brothers

**Three updates in less than 6 hours! I am INVINCABLE :D **

**Okay, maybe not...but I am super proud of myself!**

**Again, I take requests...I love reviews...uh...I don't know what else to say!**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

Lily Luna Potter stood waiting in front of the old brown Sorting Hat, her cousins Lucy and Hugo by her sides.

Name after name was called, each earning a cheering, until her name was called and her stomach dropped.

She hoisted her tiny frame onto the stool and saw the inside of the dusty hat.

Lily almost jumped out of her seat when the hat started talking; her parents and brothers told her that the hat talked, but they never mentioned that it felt as if you were talking to yourself.

"_Ah, another Potter. Parents and a brother in Gryffindor, another brother in Slytherin. You're awful sneaky and ambitious…I think you should join your brother in Slytherin…of course, you fear that you'd never live up to your brothers…." _the voice whispered.

"_No! I don't want to be in Slytherin! And I most certainly can live up to my brothers! They're just stupid boys!" _Lily thought crossly. If anyone could see her face, they would see that her eyebrows were starting to come together in frustration.

"_Arguing with me, are you? Well, you most certainly are like your mother…she argued as well," _the voice whispered.

Lily smiled inwardly, thinking about how many times people said that she was the miniature of her mother.

"_GRYFFINDOR!" _the voice shouted, this time out loud.

Lily heard an explosion of applause, mostly coming from the Gryffindor table, but she looked over the Slytherin table and saw that Albus was standing and cheering for her as well.

Sure, her brothers may be stupid and obnoxious, but she sure did love them.


	4. Gryffindor Hair

**SO greatful that my writer's block is cured! **

**I like this one, but I feel like there's 'something' missing. I have no idea what, but it doesn't seem complete to me :/ **

* * *

"Hey Fred, watch this!" James snickered walking through the corridor, spotting his brother and Malfoy.

A spark flew through the air, and the next thing that was seen by anyone was Scorpius Malfoy with a head of maroon and gold hair.

"Bloody hell, I meant to hit Albus!" James whispered, frustrated.

"POTTER!" Scorpius bellowed, hand running through once-blonde hair.

Albus was standing next to his friend, a mixture of laughter and anger towards his brother.

"I HATE GRYFFINDORS, ESPCIALLY YOU JAMES!" Scorpius bellowed, ignoring James' laughter.

"Oh really? Cause you seem to be getting along with my cousin just fine!" James bellowed back.


	5. Get off!

**Hello everyone! **

**My 6th drabble! I am on a roll xD **

**So, I want to explain the ages really quick. This is set in 2004, when the only grandchildren are Victorie and Dominique (and Teddy), because that's just the ages that I have in my head canon; most of the other grandchildren are born late 2004 and after. **

**Another one of my head canons: Dominique is the little troublemaker of the Delacour-Weasley household, and this just shows that it starts from a young age.**

**PLEASE review! I have 5 other chapters and only 3 reviews, 2 of them from guests :( So please review!**

**Other than that, enjoy! **

* * *

The Burrow was full of Weasley's all talking and laughing until a high-pitched screaming broke the talking.

Looking out the window, Fleur Weasley saw what had caused the scream: her own daughters.

She, Harry, and Bill rushed out to the garden where two-year-old Dominique was sitting on four-year-old Victorie, hitting and punching every square inch of her screaming sister.

"GET OFF OF ME DOMMIE! GET OFF! DOMMIE!" Victorie screamed.

Teddy made a wide circle around the girls in order to reach his godfather.

"Tori and Dommie are fighting because Dommie lost at playing tag," Teddy said simply, still trying to back away from the girls who were now being pried apart by their parents.

The girls were finally pulled apart, and Bill and Harry took Teddy and Victorie inside while Dominique was left to be scolded by Fleur.

"Dominique, why did you 'it your seester?" Fleur asked the pouting two-year-old.

"I won," stated Dominique.

"You can't win all ze time, baby," Fleur said patiently, hugging her daughter.

"Yes," Dominique said, looking up at her mother.

Fleur decided that it would be best not to argue with a two-year-old.


	6. Look Alikes

**I'm back, everybody! And I have three more drabbles to add to the collection. I've been stuck in a writers block for a long time now, but I think I'm finally being pulled out of it! Please review, tell me what you think! I would also really appreciate it if someone told me if my writing has gotten better or worse. Thanks! **

* * *

"Look at me, Dad!" Lucy screamed, angry tears running down her face.

Percy took a deep breath, wiped away the tears that were threatening to run down his own face, and turned his desk chair around to look at his fifth-year daughter.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" she whispered.

What was he supposed to tell her? That he could hardly look at his own daughter because she looked so much like his wife? Lucy was essentially Audrey – Percy could hardly find any differences.

It broke the man's heart to look at the girl, to always be reminded of what he would never see again.


	7. Arnold

**This one's been in my head for a long time, and I finally got it down. Again, reviews are extremely appreciated!**

* * *

"I already told you, James, no!" Ginny said as she continued making dinner.

"But Mom! He's going to die soon anyways! What does it matter?" the fifteen year old whined.

"It matters because you are not killing Arnold! I've had him since I was around your age, and I can't believe that he's lived this long. I want him to live a full life," Ginny stated simply.

"MOM!" Lily shrieked from somewhere upstairs.

"What is it, sweetie?" Ginny called.

"ARNOLD IS DEAD!" she cried, running down stairs with the small, dusty pink ball of fluff cupped in her hands.

"Does this mean I can flush him down the toilet?" James asked, his face lighting up.

"NO!" Ginny and Lily both yelled in unison.

"Girls," he muttered under his breath, sulking off to the living room.


	8. Just Wondering

**The insperation for this one is from a tumblr page called "Letters To Mr. Potter". It's an awesome blog and y'all should check it out. **

**I personally like this one, and I hope that you guys do too. **

**Again, please review. It means so much to me to wake up in the morning, check my email, and see that I have a new review on any of my stories. And about oh, maybe, 99.99% of the time, I'll go, check out you're profile, and review at least one of your stories for you. So it would be great if you could reaturn the favor.**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

"Dude, look what I found!" James shouted as he walked into the bedroom belonging to his cousin and best friend, Fred Weasley II.

"What is it?" Fred asked, looking up from the muggle car magazine he was reading.

"I don't know, but it's folded all fancy, so it's got to be important, right?" James asked, gently unfolding the old, thin parchment.

"What do you boys have?" George asked, walking into his son's room.

"Uh, nothing!" they both shouted quickly, trying to hide the parchment.

George summoned the parchment and in the blink of an eye, it flew into his hands and out of the grasps of the fourteen-year-olds.

"James, where did you find that?" Harry asked, also walking into the room, looking for his son.

"Uh, it was lying on the…in the…uh…" James stuttered, his face beginning to turn red.

George and Harry both exchanged mischievous grins.

"If you can figure out how to get it to work, you can keep it," George said, tossing the parchment back to the boys.

"Really? Thanks Dad!" Fred said, his face lighting up.

"But you can't use magic out of school, remember?" Harry said, his eyes twinkling.

Both boys groaned, trying to figure out how they were going to reveal the parchment's secrets without using magic.

"Good luck, boys!" George said as he and Harry walked out of the room.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Harry asked, turning to his brother-in-law.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Before you gave the map to me, how did you not notice a man named Peter in Ron's bed every night?"


	9. Broken Promises

**Hello everyone! **

**This story is probably one of my favorites yet. It's sad, but I love it. It was based off of a post that I saw on the tumblr page called Next Gen Confessions. It's actually where I get a lot of my insperation.**

**Anyway, you know what to do. Read, review, all that fun stuff. I hope you like it! **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

_The eleven-year-old companions walked hand in hand together down the old beaten forest pathway in the woods of Molly Weasley's backyard. _

_The only sounds being made were the soft crunches made by their feet, muffled by the soft soil and a distant chirping of birds._

"_Molly, I've got something to tell you," Jack said quietly._

"_What is it?" Molly dared to reply. She could tell that it wasn't going to be good news._

_Jack led them over to a fallen log and the two of them hopped up onto it, facing each other._

"_I'm moving away," Jack said softly, his blue eyes shining._

_Molly didn't know how to respond. She was scared, not going to Hogwarts with her best friend, but she knew she could be brave._

"_Where are you going?" she whispered._

"_Ireland," Jack responds. He looked between them – they were still holding hands._

"_Promise you'll come back to me?" Molly asked, her eyes shining hopefully._

_Jack's face cracked into a toothy smile. "I promise."_

* * *

Molly walked down the old beaten forest pathway in the woods of her backyard.

The only sounds being made are her strangled cries. There are no birds to listen to, no crunch of leaves, not even sunlight.

She thought back to the last time she was in the forest, six years before . . . with Jack.

"You promised you would come back! You promised!" Molly shouted, no one there to hear her.

"But you're not here," Molly cried, sitting down on an old fallen log. "And it's all my fault."

* * *

Percy Weasley was jerked out of his nap by a knock on the door.

Pushing himself off of his desk chair, he slowly made his way to the great oak door. When he opened it, he was surprised as to who was standing there.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley. Is Molly here?" the blue eyed man asked.

In front of Percy stood a young man, about Molly's age, his voice laced with the smallest trace of an Irish accent.

"No, Jack, I'm sorry. She's not here, and she's never coming back," Percy said stiffly before closing the door and making his way back to his study.


	10. Grow Up

**It's always been my headcanon that the TriWizard Tournament came back during the Next Generation, and this is a headcanon that falls under that category.**

**Please review, it means a lot. Enjoy :) **

* * *

"And…and so Hugo…" Ron stammered, tears in his eyes, clutching his stomach.

"Hugo what, Ron? Use your words!" Harry cried, desperate to find out what his nephew and godson had been up to.

"And so Hugo got called up to dance with Professor McGonagall!" Ron wheezed, barely able to contain himself.

Harry immediately burst out laughing, and both men laughed so hard that they were soon on the floor.

Ron looked up to say something to his friend after catching his breath, but as soon as he looked at Harry the ginger lost it again and rolled back onto the floor.

Harry had peed his pants laughing so hard, and he was now laughing because of the accident.

Ginny simply peeked into her living room and rolled her eyes. Those two would _never _grow up.


	11. The Forbidden Forest

**This one has nothing to do with any NextGen characters, so please don't point that out to me. I know. **

**This is another very sad one, but it's been floating around in my head for a while and I finally managed to construct it. This is probably one of my favorites so far; I'm really proud of it. **

**Again, please review so that I can know if you guys are actually liking these drabbles. It takes a minute at the most and it means a lot to me. Enjoy.**

* * *

George slowly made his way across the large expanse of grounds; of all the times he snuck into the Forbidden Forest with Fred and Lee, he could never remember the walk to be this long.

"_I remember I walked to the edge by Hagrid's hut . . ." _Harry's words echoed through George's mind as his feet roughly traced the steps that Harry himself had walked along only a few years ago.

George walked and walked until he came to the clearing in the forest.

_This is it, _he thought once his feet stopped moving, _It's got to be here somewhere, Harry said he dropped it . . ._

The redhead began searching around the fallen leaves, kicking up dirt in frustration.

He was eventually reduced to his hands and knees where he continued searching, angrily blowing clusters of typical forest debris out of the way with his wand. He was just about to set the clearing to fire when a bright sparkle caught his eyes.

His heart skipped a beat and he quickly scurried over to where he saw the glimmer.

On the inside of a centaur hoof print was where George found what had tortured his sleepless nights for so long.

And yet, it was crushed. As he scooped the small, gray pieces of stone that were left, George let out a dry, broken sob.

"_R-reparo," _George whispered, pointing his wand at the shimmering pieces lying in his hand. They did not move.

Letting tears fall down his freckled nose, George began repeating the spell, hoping that the stone would mend itself so that he could see what his heart longed for the most.

Closing his hand around the pieces and clutching them to his chest, the redhead finally fell to the forest floor in a crumpled heap, heartbreaking sobs echoing through the immense wood.

Pulling himself together, George stood up and closed his eyes, beginning to slightly sway on the spot.

"_Expecto Patronum," _he whispered, holding his wand out in front of him.

Out of the wand burst a silver coyote, small and stocky like the beat up one he and Fred shared.

As George watched the small creature bounce happily around the clearing, a gentle breeze blew in his face, sending a chill up his spine and making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. And yet, the slight breeze also gave him a warm, safe feeling, and he knew exactly what it was.

"I know, Freddie. I miss you too."


	12. Family

**My longest drabble yet! I'm not very good at arguments, so please bear with me. Just keep in mind that we're dealing with a moody 16 year old, here. **

**This is a story that was inspired by a tumblr by the name of NextGen Confessions, which is where I get a lot of my insperation from. **

**Again, please review. It means a lot to me and it doesn't take that long. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Fred, if you don't get your grades up, then we're pulling you off the Quidditch team," Angelina told her son seriously.

"But Mum! That's not fair! I can't help it that I'm not good at Potions!" Fred protested.

"Do you want me to call your father in here?" Angelina threatened.

"Fine! Go ahead! He'll defend me anyway; _he _was on the Quidditch team!" the teen shouted.

"As was I, young man!" Angelina retorted before marching downstairs to retrieve her husband.

"Fred, you're mum's right. Just get your grade up a little and then we won't have to pull you off the team," George stated.

"You don't think I'm trying? Besides, why aren't you yelling at Roxie? She doesn't have the best grades!" Fred yelled, pointing a finger at his sister's room.

"We aren't yelling at Roxie because she manages to keep her grades up," George said calmly.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't have perfect grades!"

"Fred, the only person who has perfect grades is Rose, but she's not on the Quidditch team, now is she?" George said with a smirk on his face.

"No, but she's perfect, so why not just trade her for me and then you two can have two perfect little girls?" Fred threatened, his face beginning to color.

"Because I already have two perfect kids! Fred, if I wanted kids with perfect grades then I would've made Uncle Percy and Aunt Hermione have a kid and I would take care of that perfect child!" George said with an exasperated chuckle.

"Just get out of my room," Fred sighed, flopping down onto the bed.

"Just raise your grade, young man," Angelina said sternly.

"Whatever," Fred mumbled as his parents exited the room.

Getting an idea, the young teen walked over to his closet, pulling a knapsack off of the top shelf and throwing various items of clothing into it.

Grabbing his broomstick from underneath the bed, Fred unlatched the lock on the window and used his feet to push the screen out.

Looking back into his bedroom one last time, the boy jumped stood on the windowsill and mounted his broom before kicking off and flying into the night.

Fred wasn't sure exactly where he was going, but he knew that it was the best place for him at the moment.

* * *

Percy was startled awake by a knocking on the front door. When he went to answer it, he was surprised to see his nephew, Fred, standing on the front porch with a knapsack on his back and a broomstick in his hand.

"Fred, come inside, it's cold out there. Come on, I'll make you a cup of tea, and then you can explain what happened," Percy said, ushering the teen inside.

A few minutes later, Percy was sitting across from the sixth year that had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, both males with cups of hot tea in their hands.

"So tell me what happened," the redhead said, taking a slow sip from the teacup.

"I ran away. My family's just always pressuring me to be the best in Quidditch and school and everything, and I just couldn't take it anymore so I ran away," Fred explained bitterly.

"Alright, come on. Let's go," Percy said abruptly, standing up and grasping his nephew's upper arm.

"Wh-what? Where are we going?" Fred said, trying to get his uncle to release his arm.

"I'm taking you home. Come on," Percy said, walking over to the large fireplace and taking a handful of dark powder from a small pot on the mantle.

"Go on, get in," the redhead said, ushering his nephew into the fireplace.

"I don't understand-"

"Don't leave your family. It's not worth it," Percy said before sending the boy on his way.


	13. Author's Note

**This is an author's note, and any hate over it can be left in a review if you so choose. **

**I wanted to announce that I am going to be starting a project, most likely later this year or at the beginning of 2014, where I will be writing a story once a week to whoever sends a request in. **

**Now, some of you may have heard of a forum called the Gift Giving Extravaganza of 2013, and I will confirm that this is **_**similar. **_**The only difference between my little project and the extravaganza is that in the story that I write for you, you don't have to simply chose a pairing and expect a fluffy story to come out of it. In my little project, you can request absolutely anything you want. Here are some examples: **

**1) I want a fic about Harry and Draco having a verbal fight post-Hogwarts in Diagon Alley with their families present. At some point, I want their wives to intervene. All in all, I just want it very dramatic and catty.**

**2) I want a funny AU fic of Voldemort trying to be a muggle. **

**3) I want a cute little drabble with the next-gen Potter-Weasley cousins using my head canon of, "Every Sunday, all of the Potter-Weasley cousins would get together and have lunch at the Burrow. None of them would miss it for the world." I also want you to use the prompts ice cream, feather, and screaming. Be sure to include some Teddy/Victorie.**

**See, in the Gift Giving Extravaganza, you can only request pairings. In mine, you can request any amount of characters (please try to keep it a reasonable number), any genre, any rating, and you can tell me any scenario and any prompts you want me to use; you can even request that it be based off a song if that floats your boat. **

**Don't freak out if you don't know exactly what you want. You can simply send me some pairings or even individual characters that you like and we'll work something out together. It's a gift, so I really want you to like it!**

**All you have to do if you want a story written for you one week, just PM requesting anything you like. If Dumbledore & Giant Squid love is what you want set to the song Johnny & June by Heidi Newfield (a great song by the way), then just say that and I'd be happy to add it to my que. **

**So, start sending in your requests!**

**P.S. If you want your story on a certain week, like on the week of your birthday or something, just tell me and it shall be done! **


End file.
